Events
=Weekly Online Reward= *Every day when you online in the game for a total of 10 | 30 | 60 | 100 | 150 minutes, you can receive the corresponding rewards by clicking on each reward that is matched with your online time. *The rewards on each day are fixed and you can see only current available rewards within the same day. *Each reward can be obtained only once a day. ---- =Event List= This section contains all event information since 1st August 2018 to the present (the information of the events before 1st August 2018 can be found via the search function in the Wikia). 'November' Autumn Festival (2019.11.14) Prophet's Welfare: Seventh Anniversary Birthday Benefit (2019.11.15) Touhou Heroes Celebration 300 Event Anniversary Celebration Carnival (2019.11.15) Fate Stay Night (2019.11.15) Fiery Pooling Group (2019.11.08) FFFs Summoning Order (2019.11.08) Clock Tower Activity (2019.11.07) Forever FFF (2019.11.07) True Champion of The Anniversary (2019.11.01) 'October' The Anniversary's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.10.31) Eve of The 7th Anniversary (2019.10.31) Halloween Party (2019.10.31) All Hallows' Eve (2018.10.25) Harvest Moon Festival (2019.10.24) 10th Month's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.10.18) Weekend Great Rumble (2019.10.18) New Anime Theme Week (2019.10.17) Tank Theme Week (2019.10.10) The Dimension of Shin Takarajima (2019.10.11) True Champion of 300 Heroes (2019.10.01) 'September' Happy National Day To All Players (2019.09.30) Autumn of Gensokyo (2019.09.30) Golden Carnival (2019.09.30) New Hero Welfare Week (2019.09.30) National Day Carnival Night (2019.09.30) Eve of Festival (2019.09.27) Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2019.09.26) National Day Top Up Great Give Back (2019.09.26) God Offering Event (2019.09.26) HCL Tournament Event (2019.09.20) Lancer's Lucky Week (2019.09.20) DATE A LIVE (2019.09.20) After School's Cram Class (2019.09.13) Mid-Autumn Festival (2019.09.13) Clock Tower Activity (2019.09.12) BINGO Event (2019.09.12) Magical Girl Rumble (2019.09.06) Touhou Gensokyo (2019.09.06) Mid-Autumn Item Mall Great Give Back (2019.09.05) True Opening of the Unparalleled School (2019.09.05) 'August' Colorful Summer Great Give Back (2019.08.29) Moon World Festival (2019.08.30) School Opening Ceremony (2019.08.30) Beach Hunting Activity (2019.08.23) Wall of Infinite Stratos (2019.08.23) Summer Graduation Ceremony (2019.08.23) Summer Festival (2019.08.22) Summer Vacation Group Purchase (2019.08.22) Hokage Theme Week (2019.08.16) Chinese Comic Story (2019.08.16) Fire Summer Assembly (2019.08.09) Calabash Brothers Theme Week (2019.08.09) Call of Eternity (2019.08.09) Tanabata no Rei (2019.08.07) Summer Vacation's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.08.07) Touhou Hisoutensoku (2019.08.02) Pirate's Great Adventure (2019.08.02) 'July' Call of Best Friend (2019.07.26) Summer Vacation Group Purchase (2019.07.26) Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26) Colorful Gifts For Welcoming New Server (2019.07.26) Akiyama Mio For Old Players (2019.07.25) The First Refill Bonus Reset (2019.07.25) Heroes & Skins Pre-order (2019.07.23) Holy Grail War Theme Week (2019.07.19) Touken Romantan (2019.07.19) Holy Grail War Theme Week (2019.07.19) Little Fairy Digging Treasure Activity (2019.07.19) Happy Summer Giveaway Gifts (2019.07.12) DATE A LIVE (2019.07.12) Witch Theme Week (2019.07.12) Summer Hero Big Delivery (2019.07.11) 300 Heroes Auto Chess Delete File Test (2019.07.08) Clock Tower Activity (2019.07.08) Summer Activities (2019.07.05) NVIDIA Highlights (2019.07.05) Summer Festival Anchor Recruitment (2019.07.01) 'June' Holy Grail War (2019.06.28) Graduation Ceremony (2019.06.28) Summer Is Coming (2019.06.21) A Man Chosen By Heaven (2019.06.21) Decisive Is Feeding (2019.06.14) Hesitation Is Defeat (2019.06.14) June Lucky Star (2019.06.07) Dragon Boat Festival (2019.06.07) A Song of Ice and Fire (2019.06.06) Third Impact (2019.06.01) Shao Siming's End of Contract (2019.06.01) 'May' Children's Day Festival (2019.05.31) Golden Lucky Star (2019.05.31) Zheng Character Theme Week (2019.05.31) 1st June Group Purchase (2019.05.25) Peiji's Legendary Skin Pre-order (2019.05.24) Zhan Character Theme Week (2019.05.24) Trial of Yisha (2019.05.23) Midsummer Festival (2019.05.21) 5th Month's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.05.21) Clock Tower Activity (2019.05.20) Strong World (2019.05.17) Bei Character Theme Week (2019.05.17) God Offering Event (2019.05.16) Sheng Character Theme Week (2019.05.10) Golden May Festival (2019.05.09) A Magician's Month (2019.05.09) 'April' Snack Trial, The Twelve Labors Server's Rush Ranking (2019.04.28) Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2019.04.30) New Server Big Leveling (2019.04.30) Touhou Heroes Welcome The New Server (2019.04.30) New Hero Welfare Week (2019.04.30) Golden Week Carnival (2019.04.30) Holy Grail Summoning Night (2019.04.30) The Twelve Labors (2019.04.29) Spring Festival Group Purchase (2019.04.28) Trial of Yisha (2019.04.28) Anime Heroes: Hokan Keikaku (2019.04.28) 300 Heroes x Tomato Live Wallpaper (2019.04.26) Weekend Big Battle - Yu (2019.04.26) Tracking The Golden Rule Series (2019.04.26) New Member Call Up (2019.04.22) Zhe Character Theme Week (2019.04.22) Weekend Big Battle - Shen (2019.04.19) Happy Easter (2019.04.19) 4th Month's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.04.18) Spring Festival (2019.04.18) Liu Li's End of Contract (2019.04.17) New Member Warm-up Match (2019.04.15) Dou Character Theme Week (2019.04.15) Weekend Big Battle - Jian (2019.04.12) Enthusiast of the Third Episode Law (2019.04.12) Wall of Infinite Stratos (2019.04.10) Bing Character Theme Week (2019.04.10) Barren Desert (2019.04.11) Waltz of Spring (2019.04.04) Weekend Big Battle - Dao (2019.04.04) "Krypton" Learning Changes The World (2019.04.02) Jump Advance Theme Week (2019.04.01) Lin Character Theme Week (2019.04.01) Unparalleled Easter (2019.04.01) 'March' 2019 Shanghai Railway Station Meeting (2019.03.30) Shao Siming Painting Series (2019.03.28) Spring Festival (2019.03.28) Cao Yan Bing's End of Contract (2019.03.28) Weekend Big Battle·Furinkazen (2019.03.29) As Unshakable As Mountain Theme Week (2019.03.25) 3rd Month's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.03.22) Weekend Big Battle of the Mountain (2019.03.22) As Fierce As Fire Theme Week (2019.03.18) Lucky Big Delivery (2019.03.18) Weekend Big Battle of the Fire (2019.03.15) Trial of Yisha (2019.03.14) Destiny Roulette (2019.03.11) As Silent As A Forest Theme Week (2019.03.11) China Telecom Network Fluctuation (2019.03.09) Queen's Day's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.03.08) Goddess Day's Blessing (2019.03.08) Weekend Big Battle of the Wood (2019.03.08) 2019 Jump Network Meets Players (2019.03.07) Weekend Big Battle of the Wind (2019.03.01) As Swift As Wind Theme Week (2019.03.01) True Opening of the Unparalleled School (2019.03.01) 'February' School Opening Test (2019.02.25) Lots of Students (2019.02.25) Mastering of Specialization (2019.02.25) School Opening Ceremony (2019.02.25) Pleasant Goat's End of Contract (2019.02.22) The Big Delivery of Chinese New Year Heroes (2019.02.19) Lantern Festival's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.02.18) Guess The Riddles (2019.02.18) Our Family Is Neat And Tidy (2019.02.18) Lantern Festival Group Purchase (2019.02.18) Chinese New Year Winning Streak Giveaway Skins (2019.02.14) Valentine's Day Event (2019.02.14) Temporary Removal of Bee.B-K Seven (2019.02.13) "The Strongest Assassin" The Mighty Seven Has Arrived (2019.02.08) Destiny Roulette (2019.02.05) Shao Siming Is My Master of Fate (2019.02.04) Chinese New Year Group Purchase (2019.02.04) The Big Delivery of Chinese New Year Heroes (2019.02.04) The Golden Piggy Bank Letter of Happiness Comes to the Door (2019.02.04) Chinese New Year Welfare Week (2019.02.04) True Champion of 300 Heroes (2019.02.04) Chinese New Year Carnival (2019.02.04) Prophet's Wedding Ceremony (2019.02.04) Happy Chinese New Year (2019.02.04) Trial of Yisha (2019.02.04) Bilibili MAD & MMD Video Collection (2018.02.01) Touhou Heroes Welcome The Chinese New Year (2019.02.01) Chinese New Year Winning Streak Giveaway Skins (2019.02.01) Chinese New Year Heroes For Play (2019.02.01) 'January' Chinese New Year Grand Ceremony (2019.01.31) Call of Best Friend (2019.01.31) Chinese New Year's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.01.29) Battle of Chaos (2019.01.28) Trial of Illya (2019.01.28) Gun World - 2019 Chinese New Year Party (2019.01.25) Chinese New Year Pre-order (2019.01.25) Seal of the Holy Grail (2019.01.23) Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2019.01.23) Winter Vacation's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.01.22) Chinese New Year's Blessing of the Sanzenin Household (2019.01.21) Survey Corps Summoning Order (2019.01.21) Rumble Winter Vacation (2019.01.18) Pandora Hearts (2019.01.18) Blessing Before Dawn (2019.01.15) The Love & Care of Prophet Saladin (2019.01.11) White Season (2019.01.08) Hero's Journey (2019.01.07) The Return of the Moe Spirits (2019.01.01) '2018' 'December' Saimoe Musou: Another World Fantasia (2018.12.29) 300 Girls Ancient Big Battle (2018.12.29) MERRY CHRISTMAS (2018.12.25) Brynhildr Pre-order (2018.12.25) Merry Christmas & Happy New Year's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.12.25) Raiders of the Lost Ark (2018.12.24) Weekend's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.12.21) Player Welfare Week (2018.12.21) The First Refill Bonus Reset (2018.12.21) Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Event (2018.12.21) God Offering Event (2018.12.18) 300 Heroes Cross-dressing Dalao Selection Contest (2018.12.14) 300 Heroes x Chinese Anime 2018 The Time of Parting has Come (2018.12.10) 300 Heroes x FFWallpaper (2018.12.06) New Server Summoning Order (2018.12.06) Seal of the Holy Grail (2018.12.04) First Snow's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.12.04) Winter Festival: Butterfly Loves Flower (2018.12.04) 'November' The Ice Crown (2018.11.30) Zettai Ryouiki: Night Flight Moment (2018.11.28) Gift of the Evening Gems (2018.11.26) Lord Grim & Troubling Rain's End of Contract (2018.11.26) QG Championship Skins Pre-order (2018.11.22) 6th Anniversary Event 6th Anniversary's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.11.14) Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2018.11.14) The Eve of 6th Anniversary (2018.11.12) Battle of Top on the Forbidden City Livestream (2018.11.10) Singles' Day Top Up Event (2018.11.09) Singles' Day Big Battle (2018.11.09) Super-Tier Magic: Last Judgement (2018.11.07) Travel to the Twin Towers (2018.11.07) Barren Desert (2018.11.07) Contract Card (2018.11.05) The Mysterious Heart Shop (2018.11.04) 'October' 6th Anniversary Discount Skins 3 WCA Limited Skins & Artifact Luxury Packs Special Sale All Hallows' Eve (2018.10.29) Origin of the Holy Grail (2018.10.28) JUMP Network X Ele.me Link Dimension of Home Delivery Red Envelope (2018.10.24) Halloween Night (2018.10.23) Halloween's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.10.23) MVP Theme Week (2018.10.17) Weekend Time (2018.10.12 & 2018.10.19 & 2018.10.26) God Offering Event (2018.10.01) 'September' Rank System - 1st Season (2018.09.30) Summary of National Day Events (Sep ~ Oct 2018) Call of Best Friend (2018.09.25) National Day Celebration (2018.09.25) September 2018 Pre-order Event (2018.09.21) Chinese Voice Set Contest I Always Love Studying (2018.09.17) WorldEnd Welfare Month (2018.09.04) 'August' Weekend Time (2018.08.31 & 2018.09.07 & 2018.09.16) WorldEnd Top Up Great Feedback (2018.08.27) With This The World Is Destroyed (2018.08.27) What Do You Do at the End of the World？ (2018.08.24) WorldEnd Has Arrived (2018.08.24) Cool Summer Festival (2018.08.22) Dawn Of The World (2018.08.20) Tanabata's Gifts (2018.08.13) Gift Game: Eternal Conflict (2018.08.11) Weekend Party (2018.08.10 & 2018.08.17 & 2018.08.24) Summer Festival (2018.08.10) Golden Time (2018.08.10) Hot Summer Has Arrived (2018.08.01)